


The Best Thorki Ever

by TestPod



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Whump, my dick is rock hard just THINKING about this fic DAMN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestPod/pseuds/TestPod





	The Best Thorki Ever

It was sunday night and all through the bar, not a creature was stiring, excpet for me and my hot brother, drunk as fuck singing Friday at the top of our lungs because we just don't give a shit. Thor, my platonic sexy adoptive brother, was the one who dragged me here tonight. No, seirously. He went all spock nerve on me and I blacked out and woke to the smell of alcohol and sweaty prostitutes tickling my nose hairs. but we aight now so its all good. 

thor is like totes drunk rn and he's bein a fuckin cutie nuzlin up to me. wait lol im not gay woops. i mean i could have been born a girl, i'm a shapeshifter after all. could just be a  **transgendered person** for all you know lol. so anyway, im like totes drunk rn and thor just like

licked

my fuckin ear ew what a homo. but we're going to go home. 

 

since we're both responsible adults, we would never drive home drunk. so i pulled out a pisto out of my shota ass and fired it a couple times in the air and once at a dude who was hitting on my platonic hot bro lol like no ho he's mine step off im a bad bitch. so the police are here and asked wtf happened and me with my cunning powers said "this man was hitting on my bro so i shot him" and the cops were like k we'll drive u home pretty lady and i was like lol im a man bitch. 

 

 

 

**well for now at least ;)**

**  
**so likeeee yaaa we're home now and like thor is totally naked lol what a weirdo. everything is quiet except for my shota ass humming the sweet melody of Ice-T. i knew what i had to do.

i did a backflip and landed on his dick. fucking swallowed it whole. motherfucking rode his meat love stick until i came. and then he came because i came. and then i came AGAIN because he came INSIDE MY ANUS.

 

then i like, turned into a girl and he was like

_my sister_

and titty fuked me until he came all over my face like wow thor lol your so weird. every single thrust was like thunder. he thunder clapped his balls together. because they're massive balls like gumballs that i wanted to chew and spit up because im into PAIN.

 

 

then i decided to get RESL freaky and turn into a micro sized snake and crawl up his urethra and ate his innerds until he died. i wore his skina nd pretended to be him for the rest of the avengers movies. the me you see is just a clone that i constantly project and i fight with myself because im an ego bastard hahahahahHAHAHA _ **HA**_

 

the end

 


End file.
